


Interruptions

by asario



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/pseuds/asario
Summary: At this point, Squalo is used to interruptions.  That doesn't mean he has to like them.





	

It was sad, really, just how used to being interrupted Squalo was.

Every time he settled down with a book or to do paperwork, someone ran in with a new complaint or with a new way to piss him off. Lussuria telling him that someone had stolen his feather boa. Bel coming in because he was bored and no one would _play_ with him. Levi coming in to bitch about how Boss didn't pay attention to him. Boss coming in to nag and throw shit at his head because he thinks Squalo should pay for the mistakes of incompetent chef.

But what really pissed him off was when they thought it was necessary to interrupt him just when he was about to screw Dino into next week or vice versa. No one did it when Hibari was there. Though that may have more to do with the incident when Bel _did_ interrupt them and Hibari ended up leaving Squalo just moments from coming to discipline him. After that, they left them alone when Hibari was in town.

Fran was the worst culprit, popping in through the window just as Squalo pushed into Dino, or when he was in the middle of a blowjob, or when he was riding Dino and he was halfway to coming. And Dino always, _always_ , without fail, gave into the kid's whims. He would shove Squalo off of him and cover up and placate Fran so he would leave the room so he could get dressed. And Squalo always laid in bed, pissed off and turned on, watching Dino as he got dressed.

Today was no different. Squalo was straddling Dino, knees on either side of his hips as he sunk up and down on his cock. Small mewls and moans of pleasure were leaving his mouth as he arched over Dino, his nails digging into his stomach as he used it for leverage to move on him. Just as Dino thrust up into him, hard and deep and _oh so perfect_ , striking his prostate and causing him to shout, Fran rested his elbows on the edge of the bed, watching them.

"Doesn't that hurt, Commander? Bucking Horse isn't exactly small."

Dino let out a strangled sound even as Squalo screeched at Fran to _GET THE FUCK OUT_. He pulled Squalo off of his cock and tossing the sheet over himself, ignoring the whine that Squalo gave.

"Fran. Why don't you go and eat something? There's pizza downstairs." Fran shrugged a little and headed out of the room while Squalo fumed.

"You're going to fucking go down there and join him, aren't you?" When Dino gave him a sheepish look, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously, Squalo just glared at him. "Fine. Go down with the fucking brat. I see where your fucking loyalties lie." 

Dino looked hurt for a moment before he gave a smirk and pushed Squalo back down on the bed.

"Fran can handle himself right now. I think I need to show you exactly where my loyalties lie." And he kissed Squalo fiercely, roughly, making the other moan into his mouth. Okay, so maybe Squalo can forgive Fran. Just this once.


End file.
